


Dance Dance Revolution

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Epic Bromance, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kurt and Blaine battle it out DDR style and Wes and David look on in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance Revolution

It had started out as a perfectly nice trip to the movies…that was until Blaine challenged Kurt to a Dance Dance Revolution dance-off. Wes and David stood in awe and shock as the two boys moved their legs with incredible speed, neither giving in to the other.

"It's like watching two rabbits on steroids!" David said with bulging eyes.

"The 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' rabbit on steroids…" Wes matched David's look with a shocked one of his own.

The two Warblers hugged each other in desperation, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. A crowd had started to form around the two platforms as the screen continued to flash with brilliant colours. Blaine and Kurt matched each other perfectly arrow for arrow.

"Give it up, Hummel!" Blaine panted.

Kurt scoffed, "In your dreams, Anderson!"

The crowd gave a mighty cheer as the game speakers began roaring the chorus. David and Wes clutched each other tighter.

This was going to be a frightening night. David whispered to his friend, almost afraid of the answer, "W-Wes?"

"Yes, David?" Wes met his friend with a shaky breath.

"What do we d-do?"

"We pray David...We Pray."

 


End file.
